


It

by Reddxn



Category: Green Day
Genre: I have no idea what this is actually, I write a lot of creepy shit, Monsters, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn
Summary: He knows he doesn't stand a chance. He never did.





	It

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this on my laptop since halloween.. i'm impulse posting it now but i'll probably delete it in a few days.. idk

Billie is running, faster than he's ever run in his life. The forest blurs around him, melting into a swirling mess of murky greens and dull browns. His entire body is screaming in protest, his chest hurting, his feet aching, his legs almost giving out on him. He won't stop, though. He can't stop. Because he knows what will happen if it catches him.

 

His breath comes out in short, panicked gasps, and he can't help the little whimpers that escape his trembling lips. He's fucking scared, there's no point in denying it. He speeds up, ignoring how fast his heart is hammering against his rib cage, like it plans to beat itself right out of his chest. But no matter how fast Billie runs, no matter how far he gets, it's always so close behind him. The town is just up ahead, maybe five minutes away. If Billie can hold out until he reaches the street, he'll be okay. It can't hurt him once he's out of the forest. 

 

He stumbles through the undergrowth, almost tripping on the uneven ground a few times, until a low hanging branch smacks against his forehead and his vision turns white. He lands hard on his back, sharp twigs and little rocks slice through his shirt and cut into his skin. He can't breathe, he can't see, he can't move. Billie lays on the ground, because there isn't much else he can do. He desperately tries to breathe air back into his lungs, opening and closing his mouth until his body decides to work again. He rolls onto his stomach, hissing in pain and still seeing stars, but he manages to pull himself to his feet. He screams at himself to move, fucking move God dammit, but no sound comes out. His legs don't listen to him.

 

Billie collapses to his knees, his body having finally gave up on him. He's shaking, he feels like he's about to throw up, or cry. Maybe both. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the searing pain in his head, but he opens them again a split second later; he needs to see where it is, how close it is. Maybe he can still escape it. By now, it's too close. Billie can feel it. 

 

He knows he doesn't stand a chance. He never did.

 

Billie looks around at the surrounding trees and bushes, searching for any movement. Everything is still, peaceful, the way it should be. Perhaps it's gone... No, Billie isn't stupid, he knows it's not gone, it just isn't showing itself. It's playing its fucked up games again. This time, however, Billie doesn't want to play.

 

"You win!" He pants, falling forwards in defeat so he's holding himself up on all fours. The mud feels cool under his sweaty palms. "You hear me? I said you win!"

 

It materializes in front of Billie, all sadistic smiles and sharp teeth and dark eyes. The forest is dark, but somehow its eyes are darker. Despite its ruthless nature, there's something oddly beautiful about it. Terrifying, yet beautiful. It reaches down to cup Billie's face, rubbing its bony, skeleton-like fingers down his cheek. Its hands are always so cold; like ice, but colder. "Of course I won," it says. Its voice is barely a whisper, but to Billie, it's like thunder. "I always do."


End file.
